Mother's Day
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Celeste is upset by Diana leaving, especially when Mother's Day comes rolling around. But something shows her that she does in fact have a mother (or three). Set during my AU


**I know that it's too early for this, but this popped into my head today at school. Please enjoy.**

OoOoOo

Celeste was not the happiest person right now. It was the beginning of May, which meant that it was almost Mother's Day. That would be great, if only she had a mother to celebrate it with. Her mother was thousands of miles away, ruling over a hidden Grecian island as queen. She understood her mother's reasons completely, but that didn't mean that she didn't miss the woman. Quite the opposite. There wasn't a day that went by that Celeste didn't think of her.

The girl glared angrily at the wall. It just wasn't fair! Olive, Rex, and Jon all got to spend Mother's Day with their moms, why couldn't she? As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she felt shame creep through her. She never wanted her friends to feel what she was feeling. There were some kids in the world who didn't have either of their parents, at least her dad was still with her. But it just wasn't the same...

That was when her thoughts drifted to her friends' mothers. Dinah, Shayera, and Lois were her aunts and she adored them. Now that she thought about it, they were like her moms in their own ways...

Dinah was her best friend's mother, always gentle and caring. Though she could make anyone who crosses her deaf without even trying, Dinah always spoke to her in a soft, understanding tone. Whenever she and her father argued, Dinah was the one she could confide in. She always made an effort to see where she was coming from, no matter what. _That must be where Livy gets it from._

Shayera was her mother's best friend and her godmother. Her attitude towards Celeste was more of a tough love kind of thing, but she had never minded. She had always had a bond with the redhead who understood that she wasn't the perfect princess her mother was. She knew that Celeste was rough around the edges, but loved her unconditionally anyways.

Lois was the most relatable of the three. She wasn't an Amazon Princess, Thanagarian warrior, or even a meta with a deafening screech. She was an ordinary woman, but her confidence was unwavering. She could be in a room with all three women and still stand her straightest, not being deterred in the slightest. She was the one that Celeste could tell anything and not be judged for it. She was a gossip and always had a story or two to tell about her high school days.

They were all her moms, each in their own unique and wonderful way. Celeste smiled, knowing exactly what she was gonna do.

OoOoOo

Oliver looked curiously at the small package addressed to his wife, wondering what on Earth it could be. "Dinah, are you expecting something from Gotham?" he asked.

Dinah shook her head. "No," she said. "Though it could be Helena playing a joke on me."

Olive grinned behind her book. "You should open it, Mom," she suggested. "It could be important."

Dinah, deciding to take a risk, opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with a rose quartz in the middle with a note attached to the bottom of the box.

 _Dear Aunt Dinah,_

 _Happy Mother's Day! I know that you're not technically my mom, but you could be. You're always there to offer me emotional support when I need it and you try to help me through my issues. I gave you a rose quartz necklace because it deals with the heart, like you do. You're always so compassionate and loving towards me and, though I rarely show it, I appreciate you being there for me._

 _Love,  
Celeste_

By the time Dinah finished reading the letter, there were tears in her eyes. She gave a watery smile before placing the necklace around her neck. Celeste, though a natural rule-breaker, was such a sweet little girl.

OoOoOo

Shayera picked up the package that had been delivered to her doorstep. "What's this?" she asked herself. She noticed that it was addressed to her from Gotham City. Who would send her something from Gotham?

John entered the room. "What's what?"

"Someone sent me a package," Shayera answered, examining the object. "From Gotham."

"Open it, Mom," Rex urged her, hiding a smile.

Shayera, never one to back down, opened the box and stared, utterly speechless. There was a silver necklace with a ruby in the middle of it and a note inside. She took the note out of the box:

 _Dear Aunt Shay,_

 _Happy Mother's Day! Don't worry, I won't make this too sappy. I just wanted to thank you for being like a mother to me. You never treated me like a kid, you treat me like a warrior. You know that I'm not like my mother and you never expected any different. You always accepted me the way I was._ _You never sugarcoat anything, even though I'm young._ _I chose a ruby for you because it's loving, yet passionate. Just like you. So, thank you._

 _Love,  
Celeste_

When she read the final words of the letter, Shayera grinned and put the necklace on. She really did have the best goddaughter in the world.

OoOoOo

Jonathan beamed as he brought the package into his house. "Mom!" he called to his mother. "Mail for you!"

Lois came down the stairs. "Mail?" she asked. "Is it a bill?"

Jon shook his head. "Nope," he responded gleefully. He could hardly stand still as he handed it to her.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "A package?" she asked, taking it from her son. "From Gotham?"

Clark, who was sitting on the couch, quicly looked to see if there were any traps or anything else that could hurt her. "All clear," he assured her, giving her an encouraging smile. "Open it, hon."

Lois did as he said and her eyes went wide. Inside was a silver necklace with a blue topaz in the middle and a letter attached at the bottom. She took the note out, quickly scanning over it.

 _Dear Aunt Lois,_

 _Happy Mother's Day! I'm pretty sure that Jon and Uncle Clark already spoiled you, but I wanted to give you something for being like my mom. You proved to me that you don't need to be as regal as Mom, as tough as Aunt Shay, or as skilled as Aunt Dinah to be a remarkable and strong woman. I can tell you anything and I know that you'll get it. I got you a blue topaz because it's the gem of friendship and empathy. You remember what it was like to be my age and you get what I go through on a daily basis. I wanted to thank you for that,_

 _Love,  
Celeste_

Lois, much like her son, was beaming by the end of the letter. Celeste was a very special young lady.

OoOoOo

 **Again, just a little something that popped into my head. Just a little something to remind Celeste (and you) that she isn't as alone as she thinks. I hoped you liked it and please review.**


End file.
